<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some things can’t be remembered by probablyaceok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385300">some things can’t be remembered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok'>probablyaceok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst, CogChamp SMP, FebuWhump2021, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Febuwhump Day 12: “Who are you?”</p>
<p>Ranboo is wandering, with no destination in mind. He comes across a small mining town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; Ranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>some things can’t be remembered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo held tightly to his journal as he walked through the mesas of the badlands. It was paranoid, he knew, but despite its torn pages, the ragged old journal was the best way he had of recalling his memories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He— he didn’t remember much of his past. Just bits and pieces. He was pretty sure he didn’t want to remember most of it. What he could remember was…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The smell of gunpowder. The sound of explosions. Cold obsidian that should have reminded him of home but didn’t. Blood spilt on white snow. A pervasive feeling of </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>loss</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surely, he must have some good memories, but those were lost among the flashes of pain and fear he felt in his dreams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked around the corner of another mesa, he spotted a small settlement up on one nearby. From what he could see, it looked like one of the small mining towns that were found scattered around badlands. It would be a good place for him to rest, before continuing his journey to nowhere in particular.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he approached the entrance, he saw a fox hybrid, wearing a set of goggles on his head and a brown waistcoat, approach him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome, to the town of Cogchamp! I’m— wait Ranboo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he had eyelids, Ranboo would have blinked in surprise. Did he know this guy? He didn’t remember him at all, but he didn’t even remember if he had parents. Maybe he had mistaken— no, Ranboo was far from an usual name. Maybe he should just go along? He didn’t want to like though…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He snapped out of his panic spiral suddenly, as the fox hybrid moved to place his hand on his shoulder comfortingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ranboo, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, who are you?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another shorter fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>